The Adopted Sister of J-Hoon
by Dissonanita
Summary: A 5 year old girl on vaction in Korea with her parents until there was a car accident causing the death of her parents. She was taking in by a Korean family.
1. Korea is My Home

A five year old was on a trip to Korea with her mom and dad. She was in the back of their rented car. The girl was in jeans and a blue jacket. Her parents were dressed up all pretty. They were going to a party and the girl was going to be staying with a family friend. They had a seven year old boy.

"Mommy look! It's Mrs. Im and JJ!" said the little girl seeing the woman and her son

The girl shot out of the car when her dad turned it off. She wrapped her arms around the boy.

Her mom got out with her daughter's bag. "Hello Mrs. Im and little Jung Hoon."

"Hello Mrs. Winters." said Mrs. Im taking the bag. "I will see you tomorrow."

"JJ can we go play now." asked the girl as her parents drove off

"Of course sissy." said Jung Hoon smiling down at the little girl, his little "sister"

Their playing didn't last long. There was a knock on the door. The kids followed Jung Hoon's mother to the door where an officer stood. He spook to Mrs. Im in Korean, the girl knew something was wrong. Jung Hoon had pulled her closer.

~4 days later~  
The girl stood at the airport. She was going to America to live with some family.

~1 year later~  
The girl sat in a court with Jung Hoon next to her. Him mom was fighting for the girl. But the girl's aunt seemed to be winning. The girl getting annoyed walked up to the judge.

"Little one you need to sit down." said the judge

"No during this whole thing no one has asked me what I wanted." said the girl

The judge looked at the girl and saw the fire in her green eyes. Her reddish brown hair was lose.

"What do you want?" asked the judge

"To go home, back to Korea." she said

"Your honor." said a voiced behind her

The judge held up his hand."Korea?"

"Korea is my home. Korea is where my family is." said the girl

The judge smiled. "Its settled than. Miss Alexandra Winters will go back to Korea with Mrs. Im."


	2. Meeting BIG

Hello everyone! My name is Alexandra. Today is a big day! I get to meet the members of my big bro's band! My bother is J-Hoon, member of the new Korean Boy Band B.I.G! That stands for Boys In Groove. Now you are most likely wondering who I am!

As I said before my name is Alexandra and I am an American! J-Hoon is my adopted brother. I am twenty one. I have dark brown hair and grey eyes.

Now I haven't had the chance to meet the band yet but JJ, that is what I call J-J-Hoon, promise that I could met them today. I heard the front door open and I ran out of my room.

At the door stood my brother and four other boys. Ignoring the others for a second I jumped into JJ's arms. He caught me with a grant, so I whacked his arm when he put me down.

"I'm not that heavy." I said hands on my hips

He rolled his eyes. "Guys this is my slightly violent sister, Alexandra."

I kicked him. "I'm not violent! Call me Alex!"  
The guy that stood closest to my brother, he made my heart jump, he wore black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a white hat.

"Hello. My name is Benji." he said with a smile

"Gunman." said the next boy with black hair and dressed in jean shorts, and a black shirt

"Minpyo." this guy was in all white with black hair

The next one had red hair, blue jeans and a red shirt. "My name is Heed."

"It's great to meet all of you." I said bowing


	3. Good Life Turned Bad

It had been a month since I had met B.I.G. I had became very close to them. I had even fallen head over heels in love with Benji. I was in fact heading to a small café to met them.

When I got there they were sitting with a girl, J-Hoon's and Benji's arms were around her shoulders. They were laughing. They didn't even notice me walk up. A sharp pain filled my heart.

"Hey JJ." I said

Nothing. After ten minutes of me trying to get their attention. The girl turned to me.

"Finally. Boys what do you want?" she asked them

They turned to me.

"Sup Sis. When did you start working here?" asked JJ

"Really?" I growled

His face paled meaning the look on my face was dark. I turned on my heel and walked out. I didn't notice I was crying until I walked into my house and mom wrapped me into a hug. I spilled everything to her. I heard the boys and the girl outside our door and I ran to my bedroom.

"She needs to leave." I heard mom say

I didn't hear any of the boys but I did hear the front door open and close. I watches as the girl left.

"Why can't see be here?" asked J-Hoon

"If you don't and can't see why then what is the point on telling you?" asked mom


	4. Happy Birthday

Today was Alexandra's birthday. Her brother and B.I.G had promised to take her to the zoo and the aquarium today. She was dressed in jeans, T-shirt and a good pair of shoes. She sat at the table waiting for them.  
Three hours later her mother comes home to find her daughter sitting at the table staring at her phone. She set down the cake on the counter along with the present. She sat in the chair next to her daughter.

"Honey?" she asked

Her daughter looked up and she could tell by her red eyes she had been crying. J-Hoon and the others never came. She kissed her daughter's forehead before getting up to get the cake. She also texted her son. He texted back say him and the others were at the zoo with the girl from the other day.

Not wanting to see her daughter sad on her birthday she put the phone on silent and grabbed the cake and present.

"Alex lets have cake without those stupid boys." her mother said setting down the cake

Alex smiled and cut a piece for herself. The two enjoyed a few pieces of cake before her mother put it away and handed her a bag.

"Happy birthday." she said smiling at her daughter

In the bag was a photo album full of family photos. Some were of Alex and her real parents. Some of her and her mom now. Some of her and JJ.

Tears threaten to fall and Alex held her mother close.

"Thank you mama." she said

Alex went to her room as the boys walked in. Thankfully they didn't have the girl. Mrs. Im, Alex and J-Hoon's mother, glared at the boys. They walked right into the kitchen ignoring her and went to the cake.

"Sweet cake." said J-Hoon

"Don't you dare." growled his mother

The boys turned to her wide eyed.

"Do you boys know what today is? If you answer right you may have a piece."

"December 15th." said Min Pyo

"No. Its Alexandra's birthday." said Mrs. Im

The boys made their way to J-Hoon's room.

"Who is Alexandra?" asked Heed

"Some girl mom adopted because she was friends with her parents. She felt sorry for her." said J-hoon

"Your mom seemed like she did care." said Benji

"I don't. After meeting Seo-yeon I found out she is really annoying." said J-hoon

What the boys didn't know a teary eyed girl in her room heard every word.


End file.
